Tiempo y Probabilidad
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Maximoffcest - OneShot/Corro, corro y me desespero dentro de esta habitación oscura y la escucho sollozar./— Ahora ustedes son nuestra arma.— Le escucho decir a Strucker/— ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?.— Me detuve frente a el y lo fastidie. Aquel arquero era realmente fácil de engañar.


**Tiempo y Probabilidad**

.

.

.

.

.

Un año, un jodido y maldito año desde que estábamos voluntariamente encerrados en este lugar, soportando las constantes torturas y aberraciones, solo para activar el gen inhumano que dormía en nosotros. Un año escuchando solo gritos desgarradores a mi alrededor, simplemente, un horrible año sin mi hermana menor.

A decir verdad, no recordaba nada con claridad, de un momento a otro, entre las sesiones de tortura y químicos inyectados en mi cuerpo, comenze a perder la noción del tiempo en si, había comenzado a ver lineas plateadas y azules conforme hacia movimientos, me había dado cuenta de lo lento que transcurría el mundo a mi alrededor, comenze a sentirme cada vez mas asustado, y sin Wanda a mi lado, sentía que el mundo no valía nada. Pero debía sobrevivir a esto y verla al final, lo habíamos prometido. Sin embargo, Me preocupaba no verla desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿Estaría bien?, Ella me necesitaba a pesar de ser una chica fuerte. Y yo, la necesitaba a ella con todo mi ser, ella era, la poca cordura que me quedaba en esta jaula de locos.

Mis pensamientos ahora ya no podían estar en orden, todo para mi era muy rápido, impulsivo. Wanda estaba en la habitación continua a la mía, pero no podía verla, una gran pared separaba los corredores entre el área de hombres y mujeres, pero joder... la necesitaba, ¿cuantas veces lo he pensado y dicho ya?, no lo se, solo se que se incrementa esa sensación con el paso de los días. la escucho gritar por las noches, murmurando en otras, pidiendo que se callen, a veces se escuchan estruendos, que ella misma provoca, me llena de impotencia, pero falta poco, somos los últimos sobrevivientes de este experimento.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Corro, corro y me desespero dentro de esta habitación oscura, y la escucho sollozar, _"Falta poco hermana"_ Pienso, porque se que ella lo sabe, y en cuanto aquel pensamiento surge de mi cabeza, escucho a Wanda tranquilizarse, no se que le haya sucedido, pero nuestra conexión es mas fuerte ahora. No puedo saber perfectamente como esta ahora, pero ella sabe lo que pienso, y eso me tranquiliza, porque sabe que estoy aquí soportando para verla de nuevo, porque sabe lo mucho que la extraño, pero me siento exhausto, no he parado de correr desde hace varios días ya, no puedo detenerme, colapso contra las paredes, me dejo caer y mi respiración se tranquiliza, Y es ahí, cuando siento que me he acostumbrado a esto, por eso lo he hecho, por eso he practicado tanto, para controlar esto, para manipular esta habilidad. Una extraña satisfacción recorre mi cuerpo, me he recuperado en menos de 2 segundos, cada vez es mejor, me siento capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, sonrió arrogante por primera vez desde hace años, orgulloso. Si yo había comenzado a controlar esto a mi voluntad, Wanda ya debía ser una experta con su habilidad. Simplemente nos obligaban a desarrollar nuestras habilidades dormidas, aquellas que ya estaban ahí. Pero joder, cuanto dolía.

Una melodía se filtra a través del conducto de aire, Wanda estaba tarareando una melodía, una que yo le cantaba de niña. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr de nuevo, pronto ellos estarán aquí, pronto podremos salir, y deberán negociar con nosotros, si no quieren sufrir. Porque ellos tenían miedo, por eso nos sedaban, nos controlaban, pero ya no mas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hay veinte soldados de HYDRA, quizá mas, formando una barricada alrededor de esta habitación de paredes translucidas, Wolfgang von Strucker, entra y detrás vienen varios médicos resguardando a mi hermana, puedo verla, y una alegría inmensa llena mi pecho, me pongo de pie rápidamente, demasiado rápida, sus ojos cruzan con los míos, y la veo sonreír esperanzada, pero de manera disimulada. Ella corre hacia mi y me abraza, estoy seguro que hoy saldremos de aquí. Somos los gemelos de HYDRA los mas fuertes que hay.

-Ahora ustedes son nuestra arma.- Le escucho decir a Strucker, pero joder, no me importa, ahora la tengo entre mis brazos, a mi Wanda, mi dulce hermana. Observo al medico que se encuentra a un lado de Strucker y le invito a proseguir, deseaba saber que eramos ahora.

-Como han visto, sus habilidades dormidas ahora están en proceso de evolución, Pietro, Usted es veloz, su metabolismo es capaz de sanar cualquier herida de su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo, su fuerza se incremento, y su procesamiento cerebral también.- Ahora soy mas inteligente eh?. Genial. Me dijo idiota.

Levanto una ceja en modo de burla ofendido y el doctor continua.

-Wanda, Capaz de manipular el tiempo, espacio, la probabilidad, una habilidad magnifica que bien desarrollada puede sernos de mucha utilidad, aun no hemos logrado ver hasta donde llega esa capacidad o que tanto se desarrollara, sin embargo, eres demasiado poderosa. Si me permite decir.- El doctor giro su vista a Strucker.- Ella es nuestro jaque mate señor.-

Strucker me observo burlón. -Entonces, ¿No es necesario el rápido ¿No es así?

Sentí a Wanda temblar entre mis brazos.

-Nada de eso, si Pietro... si el no esta... - Una luz intensa de color escarlata salio de la punta de los dedos de Wanda, Strucker cayo al suelo junto a todos los soldados, gritaron de dolor.-. Si Pietro no esta a mi lado, todos sufrirán de la peor manera, desearan estar muertos ¿Entendieron?

La frialdad y el tono oscuro de la voz en mi hermana me dejo aturdido, aquella tortura la había afectado de igual intensidad que a mi, pero yo debía cuidarla, controlarla. La tome en brazos y le bese la frente, ella se tranquilizo y los presentes murmuraron sorprendidos. El medico aun aturdido observo confundido a mi hermana.

-¿Esa es la única petición que tienes para ayudarnos?

Wanda volteo hacia el y Strucker, observando con fastidio al ultimo. - La única, a menos que quieran que la base sea destruida, ahora ya no pueden controlarnos, todo esto haciendo experimentos sin pensar en las consecuencias, son realmente tontos. Pero queremos ver morir a Stark y por ello, los apoyaremos.

 _Vaya que eres muy buena negociando hermanita_. Pense mientras recordaba cuando negociábamos comida de niños.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Diecinueve Pietro, cumpliremos diecinueve este año.-

-Diecinueve. Joder, y ¿porque parezco de 25?, siento que envejecí siglos ahí encerrado, en cambio tu sigues igual, excepto por tu cabello, ahora esta largo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese corte punk que usabas a los 16? - Sonreí burlón, Wanda me aventó una almohada.- En ese entonces realmente parecíamos gemelos, no sabían distinguir quien era el hombre y quien la mujer.- Mis carcajadas llenaron aquella habitación.- Pero míranos ahora, somos tan diferentes, lo único que nos diferenciaba de niños era el color de los ojos, Los tuyos jade y los míos azules. Si no fuese por ello seguro que mi ex novia te hubiese besado.

Wanda se tapo la cara completamente roja.

-Pero ahora, somos muy diferentes, tu eres tan femenina, tan delgada y frágil, pero bastante guapa, y yo, soy un adonis.- Galantee mostrando mis músculos, Wanda carcajeo

Observe su rostro sonrojado por la risa. la observe atento mientras ella se ponía de pie y encendía el televisor.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Corría mientras observaba lentamente los rostros de los vengadores, cada uno era lento y fastidioso, la pelirroja no estaba nada mal, venga, soy hombre, pero es demasiado vieja para mi. Sonreí altanero mientras golpeaba al arquero.

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir?.- Me detuve frente a el y lo fastidie.

Wanda estaba aun dentro de la guarida de HYDRA así que decidí hacerle compañía, en segundos estuve a su lado, y realmente quería golpear a Stark, pero su mano me detuvo mientras su mirada se encontraba desconcertada, ¿Que pasaba?, ¿Debíamos acabar con el, no?.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-Una pesadilla.-, murmuro Wanda ya una vez terminada la labor de quebrantar a los vengadores. La observe desde la cama con desconcierto.- Vi el futuro Pietro, Parecía una horrible pesadilla, pero Stark sera quien destruya a los vengadores, quizá, debamos dejar que juegue un poco con el cetro de Loki...-

* * *

Este es un Oneshot que tenia guardado, es el Intro para mi fanfic **Confrontando el dolor** , Es un Maximoffcest, si, Pietro x Wanda, aqui solamente era una idea para aclarar algunos puntos huecos del fanfic.

Si gustan leerlo, estaria encantada! Proximamente habra mas sobre esta pareja en proximos proyectos.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
